Shade Impulse - Chapter 4
Shade Impulse - Chapter 4 :"A nothingness beyond death approaches...At chaos's end lies the answer they have sought." The last chapter of the story mode, it only has 2 stages in the chapter. All battles conducted in the Battle Map Order's Sanctuary (Ω) . The Final Fight of the stage is Chaos,Battle Map Edge of Madness. He is level 48 and has the Shinryu summon. Note that Chaos needs to be fought thrice to completely win the battle. Stages Shade Impulse Chapter 4 - Stage 4-1 :Music Theme DFF -Answer, you see the Cutscene 218 : Shade Impulse 30 |You start with zero Destiny Points |} 1. Phantasmal Harleguin Lv. 29. Summonstone : Ultros 2. Transient Witch Lv. 29. Summonstone : Kraken 3. Imaginary Champion Lv. 31. Summonstone : Magic Pot 4. Potion 5. Capricious Reaper Lv. 28. Summonstone : Mandragora 6. Ephemeral Phantom Lv. 31. Summonstone : S. Summonstone : Ramuh After every battle the Heroes of Cosmos speaks: Battle 1: Terra - "This will most likely be our final battle. Together, we'll protect the future...and return to our homes." Battle 2: Squall - "This has been a long battle. But it's all coming to an end. It's been a learning experience." Battle 3: Cloud - "We're all fighting for our own reasons. That's what gives us the strength to go on. Let's settle this once and for all!" Battle 5: Zidane - "Our memories will live on inside others. So I'm not afraid. We've come too far to lose. If we put our powers together, i know we can win." Battle 6: Tidus - "Alright! We're coming close to Chaos!...C'mon guys! At least practice smiling for when we'll need it!" Shade Impulse Chapter 4 - Stage 4-2 :"The ultimate chaos has almost been achieved. Everyone's role is set. The final fantasy begins..." Cutscene 219 : Shade Impulse 31 |You start with zero Destiny Points |} 1. Fallacius Tree Lv. 32. Summonstone : 2. Delusory Warlock Lv. 33. Summonstone : Tiamat 3. Counterfeit Wraith Lv. 34. Summonstone : 4. False Stalwart Lv. 35. Summonstone : PuPu 5. Imitation Despot Lv. 35. Summonstone : Atomos 6. Potion S. Summonstone : Tiamat Chaos. Chaos Lv. 54. Summonstone : Shinryu After every battle the Heroes of Cosmos speaks: Battle 1: Bartz - "Man, if it'd been just me against them, I'd be toast! Burnt toast, at that! Luckily, I'm okay...I'm not alone." Battle 2: Cecil - "Chaos's grief and hatred...I feel them flowing into me...But i shall not falter. We will rely on whatever strength remains!" Battle 3: Onion Knight - "Um...I...Uhh...I just want to...Nothing. Nevermind!" Battle 4: Warrior of Light - "...There is nothing more to say." Battle 5: Firion - "We won't stop here! Trust in the path and move forward! This is it! It's our last dream!" Ending After the credits (and only after unlocking all the Chaos and Cosmos Reports), you see a conversation between Cid of the Lufaine and Cosmos (Secret scene). Cid: - Thus the long battle came to an end. Or perhaps I should say it was brought...to a rather unexpected ending. Cosmos: - It is the result of the world opting for another choice. Cid: - But as long the world exists, there will be no end to conflict. Even harmony and discord are consepts born of the human mind, after all. Cosmos: - Are you saying... that nothing changes? Cid: - That is a mystery that even we Lufenians cannot solve. For the truth can only be known-- Cosmos: --to the future itself. Cid: - So let us set out. Now that you have been chosen to reign over the living world, we shall journey on the road that continues to the final fantasy... Ending ? *Dissidia's ending is where the true game begins! When you clear Shade Impulse : **You unlock the Duel Colosseum **The Arcade Mode Time Attack is available in the PP Catalog **You can collect Chaos Reports and Cosmos Reports revealing the story's background. **The following tunes are available in the PP Catalog for 500 PP each : Trivia *The ending scene before the credits that shows Warrior of Light walking to the castle in the distance, is the same location as the warriors are at when leaving through the bridge in the original Final Fantasy game. See also Distant Glory - Heroes, Distant Glory - Villains, Cosmos Reports, Chaos Reports, Chaos Category:Story